


餐前酒

by null521



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/null521/pseuds/null521
Summary: 警告：xjb乱写，py关系，无爱警告：中露明示
Relationships: China/Ukraine(Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	餐前酒

王耀自认是个温柔友善的人，所以也尽力表现的温柔体贴。但冬妮娅似乎不太满意，她从柔情蜜意里挣扎起身，骑在王耀身上翻了个白眼，“亲爱的，抓住我。”金发美人俯身拉住王耀的手握在自己腰上，“像这样——用力。”

  
冬妮娅像习惯了粗暴的玩法，在床上褪去柔顺显露出野性。王耀惊讶但顺从了她的渴求，看腰肢纤细的美人自己动起来，她交叠手臂撑起自己，腰臀起伏时腿根磨蹭着王耀的腰胯，很快就颤抖起来，垂着头发出压低的呻吟。王耀将她拉向自己，拨开与麦田同色的灿金头发，而冬妮娅望向他的眼睛里已经晕开水雾，天空般的蓝眼透出种经受欺凌的凄楚神色，又艳丽的像晴空突然落雨。她不用说话，就唤起最隐秘的施虐欲。于是东方人应邀品尝瓷白的肌肤，蹂躏柔软丰腴的胸脯，尽情鞭笞湿透的肉穴。王耀相当耐心，等待冬妮娅体力耗尽才将她重新压制在身下，深深浅浅地间断抽动中用了力啃噬她肩颈乳肉，冬妮娅被王耀顶弄的摇晃着吐出几声泣音，眼泪已经坠下来了，在脸颊上蹭开大片的水迹。

  
她又变回了温驯无害的模样，合拢肩膀任情人享用，只是眉睫湿润，轻颤如将死的蝶翼。但王耀并不会掐住她咽喉，也不会撕扯她的头发，他只会在她身上留下极浅的齿痕，搂抱时坦然的爱抚她的脊背。冬妮娅在糜烂欲望里半睁了眼睛观察王耀的神色，他正揉弄她鼓胀柔软的乳房，专心轻吻挺立泛粉的乳尖，双目中不似沉迷爱欲的迷蒙，更像是被激发了探究兴趣。

  
一如往常，他不会吻她，也不喜爱她沉溺欲望的脸。

  
冬妮娅放松了身体迎合王耀的侵入，抬高了腰想将他容纳更深。放弃主动后情事又回到了被对方刻意控制的温存。冬妮娅泪眼朦胧的喘息着发出断续的低吟，有些苦恼要如何取悦她的情人，却在含住王耀的手指舔舐时被汹涌浪潮般的快感推高到了顶峰。她在尖叫后又尝到锈味，才意识到自己一瞬失控在王耀手上咬出了伤痕。冬妮娅有些害怕会被报复，但王耀只是意外的看了看自己的伤口，反而轻声安慰受惊的她。

  
浴室里响起水声的时候，冬妮娅躺在床上毫无起身的动力。她蜷缩起来，抱住自己的膝盖，自嘲的想王耀不会在意那个小小的伤口，更不会在意她。繁复的情绪裹住了她的心脏，支持她放弃思考，只剩自暴自弃般的冲动。

  
“他也会这样吗？”冬妮娅蜷缩着问终于从浴室里出来的情人。

  
“什么？”

“我的弟弟，”冬妮娅赤裸着，眼中还存着未平复媚意。她拉过薄被试图遮掩满身情爱后的淫纵痕迹，却又做出被驯服后诱人采撷的乖顺姿态，仰望着询问，“他也会这样吗？”

  
等到王耀回答前她已经自顾自地笑起来，“有人拍到了你给他系领带，在安理会试图压住流言前他就得意洋洋的向我展示了相片。”

  
意识体少有的流露出纯粹情绪化的情感，复杂的神色中流淌着鲜明的无奈和憎恨，“伊万认定你已经属于他，但他总是愚蠢的搞砸一切对不对？”  
  
王耀完美的微笑起来。

  
“你需要去向他求证才行，”王耀用玩笑的语气回答，“你知道的——我从不干涉。”

  
“不过你得快些起来，别让签约仪式等我们。”


End file.
